Sally Acorn
Sally Alicia Acorn was a female Mobian chipmunk/squirrel hybrid. She was born on July 4th, 3216, making her 26 currently. She was also enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps in a special unit known as OMEGA . She served as Executive Officer in combat and as Commanding Officer outside of combat. She was an individual that liked to be self-sufficient, strong, and insightful in many situations. She also had a distinct curiosity for the Human race, their technology, and the way they existed in a world beyond their own. Sally is considered the 'Mobian Protagonist' for the Main Series of stories. Biography Early Childhood & Youth Sally Alicia Acorn was born on July 4th, 3216 in Mobotropolis on Mobius to the House of Acorn. She was the younger child of Maximillian and Alicia Acorn and the younger sister to Elias Acorn. Sally was born in a time of peace, though she would grow up in a world that would be wracked by wars, but she would have a great destiny before her. Sally's parents would consider her one of the most precious things in their life. Thanks to the line of succession, Sally would be the second to take the throne thanks to the fact that Elias was born first. She was no less happy with her life and would always think of those around her first before herself - a trait that her parents shared and valued much. This made her loved by the citizens of Mobotropolis. As a young child, Sally was very curious of the world around her and asked questions about everything ranging from the mundane things like 'Why is the sky blue', to the strangely scientific like, 'Why is the world round'. Though Sally wouldn't have the genius level intellect like her later friend Miles Prower, she nevertheless had a thirst for truth and knowledge that would stay with her even to her adult life. In 3220, The Kingdom of Acorn entered the Great War - a period where the Mobian civilization fought that of the Overlanders. By the midpoint of the war, it was clear that the Mobians were on the run from the technologically advanced Overlanders. Max and Alicia tried to keep their daughter as secured and safe from the battles and the destruction. Sally was blissfully ignorant of the men and women that were dying every single day in the hopes that the Kingdom would live for another. Elias on the other hand knew exactly what was going on, but given that he loved his sister dearly, did not tell her of the details. He chose to spare her innocent mind from the grim details of war - something that Sally couldn't dicide was underanded or necessary in later years. However, Sally's world of bliss would not last forever. Following the recruiting of Julian Kintobor and the subsequent defeat of the Overlanders, the scientist began an invisible coup that ousted the Royal Family from the throne and dropped the city of Mobotropolis into its own destruction. Those that could run did. Not everyone made it, but the survivors and the escapees would run to the Old City - Knothole. The Acorns ran as well. Alicia insisted that the family split up on two evacuation transports that would take both of them to Knothole. Sally, only eight years old, would object to this. Alicia and Max however told her that it was necessary for it to happen, for if one of them would get shot down, the others would get to Knothole safely. Under protest, Sally was dragged away into her shuttle. Alicia's transport was shot down in transit, making a crash-landing in a wooded region of Northamer. Elias was nowhere to be seen, but the Queen, and a small number of crew had survived the crash. Searches of the area showed no sign of Elias. After days of searching the area, Elias was officially declared missing - presumed dead. Sally never forgave her parents for giving up the search and vowed to continue it herself, even if she had to pay for it with her own money. With Elias gone, Sally was now the heir to the throne of Knothole, which was something that seemed like a much more somber prospect than before. When the family arrived in Knothole, Sally became familiar with a part of history that she never knew about. A massive statue of a creature that she had never seen before was standing in an area of the city that their new home, Castle Acorn, stood around. This creature's name was Matthew Mobius. When Sally asked what he was, his father responded, "He was a Human being. Our ancestor's teacher, foster father, and historian. If it was not for him, we would not be here today". Sally became mystified with the idea of this race called 'Human'. She asked question about them on the spot. However, her father had no answers for her. The Freedom Fighters Sally would spend years trying to uncover the secrets of these 'Humans'. The first thing that that she notoced was that they looked very much like Mobians. She made the connection that their two peoples were connected at one point in the past. She uncovered as much as she could through reading archives. In 3226, Sally found something in the castle's archives. An electronic message of a Human written five hundred years ago mentioned a place called Earth. Sally thought nothing of it until she found this word come up more and more. She finally made a search on 'Earth' and found a map of what looked like a planet. She noticed that Earth and Mobius' maps almost matched precisely, but her still-young mind couldn't piece it together yet. She concluded that Humans must have come from Earth, but she was unsure of how they came to Mobius. In the same year, Sally met her best friend while out and about in Knothole - Sonic the Hedgehog. Sally and Sonic became friends quickly, and united over their dislike for Robotnik. They became the first of their group of resistance called the Freedom Fighters. Their goal was to break Robotnik's threat over the Kingdom. To strengthen their ranks, both got their own friends to join their cause since the adults and military were more focused on protecting the Kingdom. Like before, Sally made a vow to herself and her friends to stop Robotnik no matter where he was or no matter the trouble. Naturally, the King and Queen were not impressed by their daughter's choice to become what they believed to be a warrior. In years, they would come to accept it, but never support it. Though they were small, the Freedom Fighters started by raising the hopes of the people. Even though the hopes of the citizens of Knothole seemed to bottom out, they rose in time. When she was 16 years old, Sally and the Freedom Fighters began a much more direct approach in fighting Robotnik's forces. The determined teens used whatever they could to fight Robotnik's badniks, ranging from swords to firearms. Sally was an odd one in the group in that she didn't have problems in using anything she could get her hands on in fighting robots. Her decisions to use guns was questionable among other members of the Freedom Fighters. When confronted about it from Sonic, who had issues about using devices that could kill and were frowned upon because of the incident involving the death of her cousin Emerson. Her response to that was, "Sometimes we have to do things that others don't to get things done". She also said that unlike Sonic, she had no superpowers whatsoever, and using a weapon put her on par with her other best friend, Bunnie Rabbot, who by this time had been Roboticized and had an arm-cannon that fired plasma energy. Sally was an exceptional marksman though, which would prove useful as she got older. Her logic was sound though since Robotnik's creations were larger than they were, had their own ranged weapons, and had thin armor. To her, the logical move would be to grab a weapon. Unfortunately, her sentiment was not shared by the rest of the group. Among her most prized possessions was a Colt Mobius .357 Python, crafted by one of the best armorers around. She woule never reveal the weapon's true origin, but it was believed to be recreated from old Human schematics that she uncovered. The Freedom Fighters cut a trail through the robots of Julian Kintobor, inspiring others like them. On many occasions, they faced Robotnik himself, though through technological trickery, he had always managed to escape. The Freedom Fighters themselves never intended to kill Robotnik, even though Sally carried a weapon. Their intention was always to bring him to justice by giving him a fair trial. What the people decided he deserved was something else entirely. Sally believed that actually killing Robotnik would send a bad message to Mobians that looked up to the Freedom Fighters. By 3232, the Freedom Fighters as a whole were stronger. In many other Mobian countries, Freedom Fighter groups of their own started to appear. The Knothole group was much more technologically advanced with their own form of transportation, the Freedom Fighter Special VTOL, an aircraft that could take the group whenever it was required, but was armed to take down airborne robotic fighters, something that the other Freedom Fighters could agree with. Humanity On June 10th, 3234, Sally's world changed forever when a radio signal recieved by a radio outpost informed the Royals that a starship was above the planet. Sally was confused when she heard this. She didn't know what to expect, but she heard everything from the radio messages. It was from a ship called the Indomitable, ''and it was made by Humans. Sally's first impression was shock. She was aware by this time that a plague had swept across the planet hundreds of years ago, killing all of Mobius' Terra Novan humans. These people were different though. They claimed to be from Earth. Finally, it all clicked for her. Mobius and Earth were the same. It explained the maps, and it explained the history. Sally stood with her parents as she saw the first Human Marines walk into the throne room. They stood at attention. They were everything she believed they were and even more. They looked the same as their pictures but at the same time, they were different. Sally had believed that Earth was a place tthat was wracked with war and pollution, as she believed it was the reason the Humans left their home, but if what she saw was true, she was wrong. The Humans' commanding officer, Gerome Andsworth presented his men, and asked for the King and Queen's help. Sally looked among the men, a small group of Marines that accompanied Admiral Andsworth. She spotted several that looked interesting. she looked at their skin colors, their eyes, their noses, their heads, and she was positively fascinated by the fact that they had no fur in person. She looked at their weapons, their armor, their insigniae, and the way they stood at attention. She noticed several in particular, Lieutenant Chris Vennettilli, Corporal Vere Kersiac, Private First Class Norman Hecks, and Private First Class Hank Geri. These men struck her as 'interesting'. So she decided to learn more by having them as colleagues, or 'Protectors' as she called them. She ran the idea past her parents, and to her surprise, they agreed. What she decided to do next though would be looked down upon by the King and Queen - she wanted to join the UNSC Marine Corps. Sally herself didn't know quite what she was thinking when she did this. Perhaps her reasons were to learn more about Humans by going among them. Perhaps she felt that they were the key to destroying Robotnik's grasp on the planet, or perhaps she felt that it was time to step up the kingdom's game against the Doctor. Regardless of her reasons, she personally asked Admiral Andsworth to take her on, and with his agreement, Sally became the first Royal Mobian to join Humanity's fighting force. Sally was correct in her assumption that the effort needed to be improved. the appearance of the Indomitable would cause Robotnik to roll out even more advanced and destructive weaponry. Humanity had inadverdantly tipped Kintobor's hand. There needed to be a war, and Mobius needed Humanity on this one. Sally, along with some members of the Freedom Fighters including Sonic, would train with Humanity, learning how to fight like a Marine. Even in the space of a few short days, she would be tested and tried by people who professionally knew how to make fighters. Three days after first arriving, Fort Acorn, the prefabricated Human camp, would be attacked and destroyed by robotic forces. 300 men and women died, including Vere and Hank. The Lieutenant would be wounded along with Tails, who suffered fractures from being thrown into a crago crate by explosions. It was the only time she had ever doubted her devision to go through with her plan, but she steeled herself after thinking about the stakes. If she didn't try, if she didn't at least try to fight, what would that say about her? She had gotten herself into the mess. She had to go through, for herself. The UNSC though would take her 'Protector' idea and evolve it with the Mixed Species Task Force, members of the UNSC and Royal Armed Forces that would fight as one. Technically apart from the regular rank and file, the UNSC would be the ones who would issue the orders. Sally agreed with the idea as it supported her goals. What she didn't appreciate was the fact that she would have little combat control in terms of issuing orders, even less so that they were expected to go on high-risk missions. Sally pushed aside thoughts aside, knowing that this was probably a very necessary step in the plan to oust Robotnik. Sally, along with the newly formed Mixed Species team that was codenamed OMEGA hunted Robotnik over Mobius and strived to find the powerful Mobian jewels known as Chaos Emeralds before he did. With the jewels, the UNSC and Mobians were able to construct a way back home to Earth with Mobius linked behind it. When the device, the Jumpgate, was opened, Robotnik seized the initiative to speed through it before it could be closed, bringing the madman to Earth where he was forced to hide. Sally believed that it was not right to let him get away and ordered a dropship through the gate, which was absolutely dangerous. Despite the danger, the ship went through, and Sally saw her first glimpse of Earth - a remarkably blue ball that had sprawls of life all over it, but did not lose much of the green that made it so wonderful. From orbit, she finally saw how much it looked like her own world. Sally's destination was New York City where she announced to Known Space that her people existed, which was a way to explain what happened when Sonic decided to speed through New York City causing shock and confusion. After her public address, Sally would join OMEGA to look for Robotnik's downed ship, which was a trap that caused the death of one more Human - Norman Hecks, who died along with a group of ODSTs of radiation sickness. Through sabotage of the robot cruiser's systems, the ship detonated, but Robotnik himself escaped once more back through the gate, presumably with more secrets. Acorn grudgingly followed after being rescused from the ocean by a Human aircraft carrier. Sally realized that there was only one Human left, and he was feeling the strain of losing another person he had gotten to know. Unbeknownst to Sally, making friends was a painful thing for a Marine to do, because it was possible your friend wouldn't be around forever. Despite this, the Human made a promise to Sally that he would protect her no matter what. On June 2nd, 3234, Sally would participate in The Battle of Carson Valley, an operation that would try to destroy the Flying Factory - an incredibly massive ship that produced additional ships and infused them with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Seeing this threat, the UNSC along with the RAF ordered an attack on the vessel. OMEGA was part of the first strike to eliminate anti-air capabilities of the valley where the Factory was located. Sally fought alongside a large number of Humans and helped them eliminate the batteries, later boarding the Factory through dropship. Sally was faced with Humans being cut down by robotic forces, which were completely different from the ones she faced. They were stronger, more powerful, and tactical, thinking for themselves instead of relying only on preprogramed orders. During the push to the Factory's bridge, Sally would be shot by a robot sniper. Thankfully, her battle armor would stop much of the round, though a medic was required to remove the bullet. Her first brush with pain of this sort was not something that she ever forgot. The Princess would survive to the top of the bridge tower where the Marines faced off against Robotnik while another full-pitch battle waged on the deck of the Flying Factory. Through the quick programming skills of Miles Prower, the production of ships was stopped, the Factory doors were sealed, and the UNSC was given a fighting chance. Robotnik would flee when OMEGA's group was supplied with Sangheili and Unggoy troops. It was believed he fled back to Human space where he resided for quite some time. Sally, determined to find his location, would follow him there. She knew she had joined the Humans for a reason. Now it was the Humans' fight as well, and she wasn't about to let her allies down. Behind the Scenes The character of Sally is much different than her version that we see in the Archie Comics. The first thing that is different is that Sally's age is different from her comic counterpart. Sally Prime is not even twenty years old, wheras the ''Chaos Chronicles universe, she is on her way to hitting thirty years old. Her personality is different due to spending a lot of time among both Humans and the military. Due to it being a necessity to find Robotnik, she has to change her personality to push forward, exposing herself to new ideas, cultures, and indeed death and violence to accomplish her tasks. In a sense, she is a much darker version of her comic counterpart, but likewise, she is more mature. Also unlike the comic version, Sally is much more welcoming of Humans and their culture. Of course this could be a result of the Terra Novan Mobians having a much different origin story than the Prime Mobians. Sally could be seen as much more intelligent than her comic counterpart as she has knowledge of Human culture, and indeed, multiple cultures besides Humanity. However, she lacks the innocence that the Prime Sally seems to exhibit. Author's Note Originally, a long time ago during the first stories that I wrote way back in 2006, This Sally was intended to be Prime Sally. However, as the plot went on and as I changed the design of the characters to a point where they really started to deviate from their comic counterparts in terms of physical likeness and psychology, I had to come up with the idea that this Sally is not quite the same as the Prime version. I use an instance where the two universes meet on a couple of occasions and the personalities of the characters from both sides clash, and clash hard. Trivia *When choosing not to attract attention, Sally has chosen to take on an alias. When on Earth when choosing to be inconspicuous, uses other names. Her favourite is Sandra Aaron, where she chose to take her ancient Namesake's surname. List of Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) *Shadow in the Dark *The Terran Incident *Infested *Warpath *Deception *Journals of Sally Acorn *A Letter to Sonic *Love Between Friends *The Ashen Surface *The Chilly Night *The Job of a Lifetime *Why I Love You Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Mobius Category:Earth Category:Royal Family of Mobius